The invention refers to a harness belt for racing cars wherein the harness belt is provided with a dual pelvis belt, shoulder belt and two crotch belts, wherein the belt segments of pelvis belts as well as the shoulder belts are joined by means of belt tongues to a belt buckle and the crotch belts are secured at their buckle proximate ends indirectly to the belt buckle.
Harness belts are personal restraining systems, and when used in racing cars typically have a dual pelvis belt, two shoulder belts and two crotch belts, which directly or indirectly merge into a central buckle (product list of the Schroth Safety Products GmbH, Im Ohl 14, 50714 Amsberg xe2x80x9cWeight and price Comparison for Open Wheel Racing Harnessesxe2x80x9d).
Thus, the crotch belts can be attached to a T-shaped fitting (Profi III-6 and Profi II-6), which is slipped from below into the corresponding receptacle of the belt buckle. By providing a distance relative to the points of attachment of the crotch belts to the T-shaped bracket, it is intended that the crotch belts laterally bear against the thighs of a driver to thereby reduce the danger of injuries to the genital area.
Such T-shaped fittings, extending downwardly from the belt buckle cannot always be kept in the optimal position relative to the driver, and it is possible that the T-shaped fitting ends come in contact with the thighs. This leads not only to discomfort, but in an accident, when the legs of the driver are yanked upwards during the rebound phase, also leads to injuries. In this context, it is known in the field that during an accident, such T-shaped fittings can deform by bending upwards into a U-shape so that the opening lever of the belt buckle, which, according to regulations of the racing sport organization FIA, must point in downward direction, is now substantially hindered in its free motion so that the belt buckle can no longer be opened.
In addition, such a T-shaped fitting can prevent an unrestricted gliding through openings that are designed for this purpose at seats configured as so-called xe2x80x9cextrication seatsxe2x80x9d. These types of seats restrain their drivers after an accident in a fixed position and thus stabilized together with the seat, they can be removed from the racing vehicle in a manner that is gentle to the spine.
As part of the prior art, an embodiment of a harness belt is known having a dual pelvis belt, shoulder belts and crotch belts (profi III-6 F and profi II-6 F) wherein the crotch belts run across the thighs of a driver and are each guided through D-shaped rings attached to the belt segments next to the belt tongues and which run from these rings obliquely upwards past the belt buckle into the area of the belt tongues of the shoulder belts. At their buckle proximate ends, the crotch belts are provided with loops through which the belt tongues of the shoulder belts are placed and then locked into the belt buckle.
However, such an embodiment requires that the length of the belt tongues of the shoulder belts must be longer by at least the width of the loops, which are disposed end-proximate to the crotch belts, as would be required for locking the shoulder belts with the belt buckle. As a result, such elongated belt tongues are very uncomfortable for the driver of the racing vehicles: since he is generally seated in a crouched position, in particular when racing Formula 1 racing vehicles, because they can press onto the lower costal arches of the driver. In addition, no direct flow of strength from the shoulder belt via the belt buckle into the crotch belts is realized. Moreover, when applying any weight, the belt buckle is pulled upwardly. Also, the belt segments of the pelvis belt can glide in relation toward the crotch belts redirected via the D-shaped rings, whereby a correct positioning of the driver can be realized only to a limited extent. An upward pull of the belt buckle causes an extension of the shoulder belts, which in turn results in a) the driver not being optimally secured by the belt and b), in case of an accident, a pronounced forward shift of the driver""s body and thus, the danger of a heavier head impact and faster acceleration of the head and chest, cannot be prevented.
From the DE-PS 1 142 762 a belt arrangement for an aircraft seat, especially for a pilot seat, is known. There it is taken into account that the pilot can take up various spatial positions in conjunction with the aircraft, as well as the situation wherein the pilot must be able to separate from the belt arrangement, in case he will be ejected from the aircraft and subsequently, when hanging from the parachute by means of additional belts, has to be carried safely to the ground. Furthermore, when the aircraft is on the ground, the pilot should be able to leave the aircraft in a normal way.
For this purpose, the belt arrangement is provided with a pelvis belt having dual belt segments, which are joined with the belt buckle via belt tongues and from which they can be also separated again.
The ends of the belt segments facing away from the belt tongues are placed via additional belt tongues, through vertical slots, into brackets that are attached to the pilot seat. In order to secure the belt tongues to the brackets, bolts that are guided through bores in the belt tongues are disposed at the rear side of these brackets. The bolts can be separated from the belt tongues by way of either manual or automatic action, upon ejecting the pilot seat holding the pilot from the airplane.
Loops, which are slid over the belt tongues form a portion of the belt segment of an essentially Y-shaped crotch belt. The belt segments, which are redirected through the brackets run between the buttocks of the pilot and the surface of the pilot seat and are guided into a circular control element which is seated within a recess and extends parallel to the front face of the pilot seat, from where only a shank portion still extends between the thighs of the pilot and runs obliquely in rearward direction relative to the belt buckle. A hand lever is also placed within the recess for activation of the ejection mechanism.
In the embodiment of FIG. 4, the shank portion can be coupled directly to the belt buckle via a belt tongue.
In the embodiment of FIGS. 2 and 3, two loops of V-shaped configuration are provided at the end of the shank portion near the belt buckle, for sliding over the ends of the belt segments of the pelvis belt. Then, the belt tongues can be coupled to the belt buckle
The assembly of the known belt arrangement is adapted to the requirements that a pilot, on the one hand, has to be held securely in the pilot seat in all positions and during all motions of the aircraft, and on the other hand, he must be able to release himself from the pilot seat when leaving the aircraft in a normal manner, or in an air emergency when the pilot seat is ejected from the aircraft, must be able to separate himself from the pilot seat
When exiting the aircraft on the ground in a normal manner, the pilot needs to open only the belt buckle so that the shoulder belts, the belt segments of the pelvis belt and the crotch belt are released from the body of the pilot.
In an emergency, that is, when the pilot seat is ejected from the aircraft, the bolts are separated manually or automatically from the belt tongues of the belt segments of the pelvis belt, so that the stops for the belt segments of the pelvis belt and the belt segments of the crotch belt fall away and the pilot can separate unencumbered from the pilot seat.
During the various movements of the airborne aircraft, the type of accelerations that act on the pilot seat are essentially those that press the pilot into the pilot seat. In other words, during these movements of the aircraft, no considerable forward motions of the pilot relative to the pilot seat occur. Accordingly, only a single crotch belt is provided which, according to embodiments of FIGS. 2 and 3, turn into dual loops near the belt buckle and surround the buckle proximate end of the pelvis belt. It is thus important that the loops of the crotch belt shankxe2x80x94relative toward the belt bucklexe2x80x94are arranged at an angle, that is greater than 180 C.
During the various movements of the airborne aircraft, the type of accelerations that act on the pilot seat are essentially those that press the pilot into the pilot seat. In other words, during these movements of the aircraft, no considerable forward motions of the pilot relative to the pilot seat occur. Accordingly, only a single crotch belt is provided which, according to embodiments of FIGS. 2 and 3, turn into dual loops near the belt buckle and surround the buckle proximate end of the pelvis belt. It is thus important that the loops of the crotch belt shankxe2x80x94relative toward the belt bucklexe2x80x94are arranged at an angle, that is greater than 180 degrees.
It is further shown, in particular, in accordance with FIGS. 2, 3 and 4 that the shank of the crotch belt bears flat between the thighs of the pilot and extends in upward direction and obliquely rearwards to the belt buckle.
Starting with the prior art as a basis, it is an object of the invention to provide a harness belt for racing vehicles which avoids the afore-stated drawbacks of the prior art.
This object is solved in accordance with the present invention by providing a harness belt for a racing vehicle provided with a dual pelvis belt, shoulder belt and to crotch belts, wherein the belt segments of pelvis belts as well as the shoulder belts) are joined by means of belt tongues to a belt buckle and the crotch belts are secured at their buckle proximate ends indirectly to the belt buckle, characterized in that the crotch belts, at their buckle proximate ends are connected with loops under an obtuse angle open towards the belt buckle, and surround the insertable belt tongues which are secured against movement in circumferential direction, of belt segment of pelvis belt the belt tongues of segment lengths of catch ends are configured in triangular shape the recesses in belt buckle are adapted to this configuration, the belt tongues of segment lengths, between the free catch ends and braces with the segment lengths have a stepwise configuration and taper in the direction of the brace ends, wherein the belt tongues of the belt segments are sewn into the ends of the respective belt segments via extensions in a tilt-and rotationally fixed manner.
Accordingly, the crotch belts are now held directly by the belt segments of the pelvis belts. For this purpose, the ends of the crotch belts adjacent to the belt segments of the pelvis belts are provided with loops, which are slid over the belt tongues prior to inserting the belt tongues. Thereafter, the belt tongues of the belt segments can be inserted into the corresponding recesses in the belt buckle for locking into place.
An advantage of this arrangement is that the belt tongues of the shoulder belts need no longer be lengthened and accordingly do not cause discomfort to the driver of a formula-racing vehicle. Also, the direct flow of strength from the shoulder belts via the belt buckle and the belt tongues of the belt segments of the pelvis belts into the crotch belts are realized. The driver can be firmly secured to his seat without any problems, so that even in case of an accident, an unwanted jerking forward of the head and the chest cannot occur. Furthermore, the crotch belts are guided free of obstructions along the thighs, to thereby prevent even the danger of injuries to the genital area. Principally, an impairment of function of the belt buckle, in particular after an accident, is thus avoided.
A further essential part of the invention is the insertion of the belt tongues of the belt segments of the pelvis belt into the belt buckle so that they are secured against movement. A circumferential twisting of the belt tongues, that is, in direction parallel to the body surface relative to the belt buckle is thereby prevented. By securing the position of the belt tongues in this manner a direct transmission of strength from the shoulder belts into the crotch belts is realized.
The belt tongues of the belt segments of the pelvis belt are configured in triangular shape and the recesses in the belt buckle are adapted to this configuration. During an accident, the shift of force initiation traveling through the shoulder belts and the deflection of the force through the crotch belt, generates such lever effects, that the belt buckle in conjunction with the belt tongues of the belt segments of the pelvis belts are configured for absorption of the so generated lever effects by the recesses in the belt buckle.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 2, the belt tongues 9 have a stepwise configuration in the area 13 between the catching ends 10 and the brace 14 so that the loops 15 are kept away from belt buckle 7 and the belt tongues 9 can bear closely to the contour of the user""s body 6.
Until now, there was the danger that the loops of the crotch belt, which are slid onto the belt tongues of the belt segments of the pelvis belts are caused to slide down when the belt tongues are twisting downwardly, or that the ends of the catch either cannot be inserted into the belt buckle at all or can be inserted for locking only under difficult conditions. This drawback is now avoided in that the belt tongues are configured so that they are easily gripped in a stable manner and held on the tongues by suitably configured loops. This is realized, in particular due to the belt tongues having a tapered configuration in direction facing away from the buckle. The advantage of this configuration is that under stress the belt loops tend to pull away from their belt buckle and thereby do not interact with the belt buckle.
A crash with a racing car involves significant longitudinal lags, during which the driver slides forward into the belts. This process causes stress to the pelvis belt, the shoulder belt and indirectly also to the crotch belts. For this reason, it is desirable for dual crotch belts to bear flatly against the thighs so that they can move into to groin area in order to protect the genital area. Furthermore, such crotch belts, following along a tangential line extending from the chest area to the groin area, are to be fastened below the driver or also fastened further rearwardly.
Thus, the crotch belts according to the invention are configured in such a way that, beginning from an imaginary centerline which extends vertically through the buckle, the loops are connected to the crotch belts at an angle of less than 180 C. In such an arrangement the crotch belts bear flatly against the thighs. Furthermore, these should not be secured to a brace which is positioned transverse to the driving direction, but should be secured to two individual braces positioned longitudinal to the vehicle at a distance to be defined. With this arrangement it is again emphasized that the crotch belt bears flat against the thigh.
In a racing car, a firmly tied belt is of decisive importance with respect to its restraining function. The same applies to the crotch belts. The pelvis belt tongues according to the invention are thus configured so that the loops, when sliding away from the buckle are caught at the tongues, even when all parts of the belt are pre-tensioned.
Especially when the crotch belts are pre-tensioned, there is the danger that the pelvis belt tongues, when inserting them with the crotch belts into the buckle, are twisting in a downward direction thereby causing the loops of the pelvis belt tongues to slide off from the pelvis belt tongues. For this reason, the pelvis belt tongues are sewn into the ends of the belt segments, so that they cannot twist away or would be able to twist away only under extensive stress forces.
Due to the features that the belt tongues of belt segments of the pelvis belts are provided with gripping recesses, insertion of the belt tongues into the belt buckle is considerably simplified.